A Sprinkle of A Mother's Control
by SatineGrey
Summary: Ranma's mother has had enough of all the chaos surrounding her son. Thus, she came up with a resolution about Ranma's engagements.


Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of this wonderful world of Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A Sprinkle of A Mother's Control

Chapter 1

It's been six months after that horrible, chaotic and extremely violent failed wedding of the two most stubborn martial artists of Nerima. Surprisingly though, no one got hurt and everything went back to normal after a couple of days. Well, a few days of calmness were due to the fact that no one wanted to be around and get blamed for this disaster. Though everyone went back to their old ways, they secretly hoped that things could have changed a little bit, that one of them as Ranma's fiancee could have edged closer to their goal against their opponents. Unfortunately, they all still are equal, the score remains zero.

Ranma on his part was unaffected. It's not that he's really a Casanova, and arrogant about this whole disaster, he just doesn't want to get married yet. His mother on the other hand, was feeling guilty about this mess. It was after all her son's fiancées who did most of the destruction and the Tendos were the poor victims. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that her son is actually in-love with the youngest Tendo. But then, Ranma didn't even look genuinely sad in the end. Had she inculcate to him the wron g idea of manliness?

Her guilt kept on piling up whenever she sees the number of times that Kasumi would call carpenters to fix their house and dojo. Thus one afternoon...

"Oh hello Auntie Nodoka! Come inside and have some tea!"

"Thank you my dear Kasumi, a tea is always good! I came here to share with you this new dish I learned!"

"How thoughtful of you Auntie...Oh hey Akane are you alright, where's Ranma?" Kasumi suddenly saw her youngest sister approaching their gate in a huff, her brows knitted together, anger evident on her face.

"Akane, did you and Ranma had an argument again?" Nodoka asked the girl who just looked at her, a little startled to see the mother of the person responsible for her sour mood.

With a sigh, Akane replied, "I'm okay Auntie Nodoka, I just got annoyed with him..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as everyone heard a commotion coming their way. There was something that looks like a blur, fast approaching in their direction. This blur turned out to be Ranma who was running fast to get away from his usual pursuers.

"Oh hi mom! Oops got to go!" He smirked at the three while running inside the Tendo compound.

"Airen, come and date Shampoo. I prepare too-too good ramen for you!" Shampoo didn't even look at the three ladies as she made a hole in the fence to catch the most sought after martial artist.

"Shampoo! Why can't you see that I'm better than that arrogant and womanizing Ranma!" Yelled Mousse following the love of his life, fortunately wearing his eyeglasses at that time.

"Ranchan, don't worry I will save you from that hussy! Oh hi Mrs. Saotome, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Um I've got to save your son, so I have to hurry, bye!" Ukyo said with a smile as she saw the Saotome matriarch at the gate, but had to go to the hole created earlier by Shampoo to join the chase.

Nodoka and Kasumi were stunned, surprisingly still not used to this normal Nerima wrecking crew in action. Akane on the other hand was fuming, and decided to get inside their compound to check-out the commotion. The two older women then followed her inside.

As they went in, they saw Mousse being thrown out of the dojo wall, most probably by Ranma, as Shampoo and Ukyo were in combat at the entrance of the dojo.

Seeing this, Nodoka felt that she can't just let herself be a spectator to this display of violence, and decided to stop this. In a loud voice, she yelled, "Enough of this! All of you stop!"

Upon hearing the shout of Ranma's mother, everyone suddenly stopped. They all looked at their opponent and bow their heads to look at the ground, feeling a little shameful. Nodoka was redfaced with anger as she asked all to come and face her.

"This is too much! You're all grown up and yet you're acting like 8 year olds. You don't care at all to everyone and everything surrounding you. There are people who might get hurt! And look at all the mess here? The Tendos have not even recovered from the expenses they had for repairs and here you go destroying their place again." She looked at Ranma and continued, "And you Ranma, I'm so disappointed at you! Being a man amongst men, I expected that you'll be responsible enough to look after the safety of the people around you being a martial artist yourself. I expected you to be a leader who keeps everything in order!" Nodoka berated Ranma.

"I'm sorry mom." Ranma hung his head low in shame.

Nodoka continued, "And how about all of you whom I thought were Ranma's friends? Can't you see that you're disrupting the lives of the whole neighbourhood with your everyday antics? I know that my son also had a share from all these chaos, and I'm very much ashamed of that." She looked at each and everyone to make her point. Then in a milder tone she said, "I also know that all these were brought by the engagements made by my irresponsible husband. But all this chasing and fights has to stop now!" She stopped and thought for a little while.

"If you all want to be with my son, I suggest that you do this in order. There will be no more violence, no more chasing in the streets, in the school, especially in the Tendo compound," with this, she looked at Kasumi and Akane, "I want you all to come to our house tomorrow after school and we will make a schedule. You can spend an allowable time with my son. This way, nobody and no more properties will be harmed. Is that clear?"

Everyone suddenly smiled in that final words of Mrs. Nodoka. Shampoo and Ukyo were nodding their heads with a big smile on their faces. Mousse was saddened, as he realized that he cannot attack Ranma anymore especially at his mother's house. Akane just looked at Nodoka with a thoughtful expression. And Ranma, was fidgeting, he was neither ecstatic, nor disappointed at her mom's resolution to his engagements. He still anyway has to deal with all of his so-called fiancées.

Author's Note:

Okay, here's a new story that I thought I should share with you guys. I know I should start writing the next chapters of my other unfinished stories, but I just can't let this new idea passed and be forgotten. So I hope you like it, and please review.


End file.
